


Pillow Talk

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluffiness, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Ryan have a little pillow talk in between your shag sessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

You weren’t exactly planning for your weekend to go this way, but you were incredibly glad it had. You and Ryan had spent most of the time naked and touching each other. True to his word he took you on the couch. And then the counter. And the floor. And the pool…twice. Once you both were sure every room in the house had been defiled, you made your way back to the bedroom.

That’s where you currently were, laying in bed, snacking on some strawberries and melted chocolate you just happened to have. You both were propped up against pillows, enjoying the sweet treat. You felt you deserved it after the impressive marathon session you had just completed.

“I can honestly say I have never had this much sex before in my life,” you tell him.

He chuckles. “We have been pretty insatiable, haven’t we?”

You grin. “It’s nice not having to rush or anything,” you admit. “I like being able to just have sex and then chill out.” You lean over and give him a soft kiss.

“Agreed,” he says when you pull away. “Though we do need to slow it down. Don’t want to worry about chafing and all that.”

You wrinkle your nose. “Way to ruin the moment with reality,” you complain.

“Well, reality has to hit us at some point,” Ryan says with a shrug, reaching for a strawberry. “We have to go back to work tomorrow.”

The subject was something you were actively trying to avoid. “Boo, no work talk,” you say. You dip your finger into the chocolate and draw it across his cheek, leaving a chocolate smudge. He rolls his eyes at you lovingly.

“Very mature,” he says.

“I’ll get it!” you lean over and gently lick the chocolate away. You both laugh and fall into comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying the food and each other’s company.

“I have a question,” Ryan says.

“Is it a sexy question?” you inquire.

He smiles. “No, not really,” he admits.

“Then I don’t want to hear it.”

He flicks a piece of strawberry at you. “Too bad,” he says. “Why did you try to pretend so hard that you didn’t have feelings for me?”

The weekend had been so great. You both had been so carefree as you enjoyed each other’s bodies and company. You knew eventually you two would have to talk about your, whatever-it-was, a bit more. But that would get into the sticky, “feelings” territory and you had hoped you could delay it for as long as possible.

But, you guess you were wrong.

You sigh and adjust the blanket wrapped around your naked body. “Because we’re friends,” you say. “I didn’t want you to think of me as this dopey, fan who just started with Rooster Teeth and had a crush on you.”

“Why would I have thought that?” he asks.

“Because that’s what I was,” you tell him. “And we had just become friends, and I didn’t want to ruin it.”

He’s quiet for a second as he contemplates your words. “You know,” he eventually says. “If you would have spoken up sooner, we could have been having sex for like, a year now.”

You stare at him, stunned. “Wait…what?” you ask. “When…how long…?”

He smiles at you. “Pretty much since we met,” he admits.

It takes a second for your brain to process what he just said. “You…huh?”

He chuckles and puts the strawberries and chocolate on the nightstand. He draws you close. “Is it so hard to believe I was attracted to you almost immediately?”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” you ask. “Or make a move?”

“You never really gave me any signs that you were interested,” he answers. “Well, until you kissed me.”

“And here I was thinking I was being so obvious,” you say, allowing a smile to slowly cross your face. He leans down and kisses you sweetly, his hand gently cupping your cheek. You kiss him back, your body beginning to have the familiar stirrings that his touch invokes. You don’t know how you can be ready for another round. He’s already taken you more ways than you can count, but your body just wants what it wants.

You slide onto his lap, straddling his hips as you continue to kiss him. His hands gently caress your back. You pull away from the kiss and smile at him. He’s smiling too. You shift to try to get comfortable and suddenly his eyes close and he makes a noise in the back of this throat. You feel him beginning to stiffen beneath you.

“We really are insatiable,” you say softly, your forehead resting against his. He hums in agreement and pulls you into another kiss. You rock against him, the wetness between your legs causing you to slide up and down his length easily. His mouth is soft and sweet against yours as he wraps his arms around you.

You lift your hips slightly and reach down to take a hold of him. You slide onto him slowly, causing him to groan. His hands find your waist, but simply rest there. He lets you set the pace. You rise up slowly, until it feels like he’s going to slip out, before you take him all in again. You repeat the action. He groans and his head falls back against the pillows as you gently ride him.

Every now and then you press yourself against him and rock back and forth, swirling your hips in a circle. You keep the steady pace, wanting to take your time and loving the new angle. Even with all the sex you’ve been having, you haven’t really been on top yet. It’s a nice change and he seems to be enjoying it as well.

He opens his eyes and they lock onto yours. You slip your arm around his shoulders, while your other hand slides up to pull him into a kiss. Your forehead rests against his once more when you pull away and you keep the eye contact.

His eyes are wide and there’s something akin to wonder in them. You’re curious as to how you must look to him. Your hair is mess. Your cheeks are red. Your lips are swollen from his kisses.

“Faster…” he whispers.

You pick up the pace and he reaches between you, his thumb seeking your nub. Electricity shoots through your body and you moan before crushing your lips against his. You feel his hands begin to take over as they slide to your waist. He lifts you up and brings you back down onto his achingly hard length. Between the feeling of fullness and his lips on yours, you never want it to end.

It takes one more twist of your hips before you feel him completely unravel beneath you. You’re right behind him, riding out your orgasm until you collapse against his chest. He holds you close as his fingers absentmindedly trace patterns up and down your spine.

You feel like he wants to say something, but he remains silent. You look up at him. “You okay?” you ask.

He looks down at you with a slight smile. “More than okay,” he says and places a small kiss on your forehead. He clearly has something on his mind. But you let it go. You don’t want to ruin the moment.

“Good thing we were together this weekend,” you say. “With RTX next week, we’re not going to have any time.”

“We’ll make time,” he promises.

He’s holding you pretty tight so you simply rest your head against his chest, and listen to the sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
